


Sally and Mrs. Anderson

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was almost right about what Sally was doing before  A Study In Pink.  He just had the wrong Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally and Mrs. Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very early fics written in October 2011 and maybe my first femslash fic. Original prompt here: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12432.html?thread=63874192#t63874192  
> None of these characters are mine. Unbeta-ed and Unbrit-picked.

Caroline Anderson met Sally at one of those annual office parties that her husband, Robert, often dragged her to. Robert was an unimaginative sort of husband, by no means was he a bad man, just a very ordinary and petty man. He liked order and protocol and he was territorial about what was in his realm of control. The amount of times they argued about the wash and what constituted darks was epic. No grey clothes allowed! Not even navy! It was quite tiring. Caroline remembered a time when that sort of type-a personality that Robert embodied was a source of comfort. It was the idea that everything had its place gave a certain kind stability to Caroline’s life when it was anything but stable. It took a year before she found that that sort of stability was dulling her mind, made life a bit too predictable and repetitive. She had her two children, but beyond the age of eight, even they became predictable. 

Sally Donovan was another thing entirely. She was brash, confident and had an unpredictability that was tempered with a sensible pragmatism was befitting of a police officer. Caroline had a few drinks in her (ok, a lot of drinks) that gave her the courage to talk to Sally. Robert was too busy talking to Inspector Lestrade about sample bag protocol to notice much.

“Is that your husband?” Sally asked wryly.

“Robert? Yeah, he is.”

“Not the life of the party, is he?”

“Nope.”

Caroline couldn’t remember much after that. She had a vague memory of Sally boldly leading her somewhere. There was some groping and a few rough kisses. Where were they? Oh yeah, an abandoned office with the lights off.

“We should stop,” Sally gasped out. 

Caroline remembered agreeing and she zipped up her clothes and fixed her hair. Sally did the same. They parted ways. Caroline woke up the next day with a wicked hang over. Robert handed her a glass of water and eyed her wearily. She always got too drunk at these parties. Could he blame her? She only got to drink a few a times a year since she was a stay at home mother who could never find a proper babysitter. 

It was 2pm on a Wednesday when Sally gave her a call.

“How did you get this number?”

“Employee directory database. Want to go out for a coffee? I just finished my shift.”

“Sure, can you pick me up? Robert’s got the car and I’m stuck here.”

“No problem. I’ll just look up your address and I’ll be there in...” Sally paused to check the address. “...half an hour” she concluded.

So Sally arrived at Caroline’s house. They didn’t go out for coffee, but tea was served. They made a bit of small talk, mostly complaining about Robert. Robert made Sally’s professional life annoying, Caroline was just bored of Robert and wanted to talk to someone about her dreadful married life. Caroline was growing resentful of her life. She sometimes felt that Robert regarded her like reliable furniture. A house would be empty without furniture, but you never notice it much when it’s there. Caroline found Sally refreshing. Her language was a bit rough at times, but she was lively and laid back. She spoke confidently about her abilities and Caroline liked her no nonsense pragmatism to life. It was much preferable to Robert’s uptight nit-picky approach. Sally had a bit of glamour in her life, or at least what looked like glamour to Caroline. 

Caroline wasn’t sure what made her think that sleeping with Sally Donovan was a good idea. It might have been the anger, or the fact that she hadn’t had an orgasm in four years or that Sally was looking at her in a particular way. It didn’t matter what it was, because Caroline now had Sally beneath her, gasping and grabbing what she could of Caroline. It really began with a kiss, then a bit of hesitation and “it’s really a bad idea” before they were full on snogging each other. 

“How long has it been for you?” asked Sally before she kissed Caroline’s jaw. 

“Four years.”

“Bloody hell. Let’s make it good, yeah?”

Having sex on the kitchen floor wasn’t very comfortable, but Caroline really didn’t care. There were unwashed dishes, the garbage was full and Robert wouldn’t approve of any sex on a recently washed floor. But that was the point, Robert WOULDN’T approve. It was a petty kind of revenge really, but it contributed to the dirty and sublime nature of the sex they had. It had been years since Caroline had any sort of sex, so she wasn’t too picky about whom she was sleeping with, especially if they were as arousing and sexy as Sally. The groped and gasped their way to completion, never quite bothered to completely undress. 

“Ow! That was uncomfortable, but bloody good,” laughed Sally.

“That was, wasn’t it?” Caroline replied with a grin.

“That wasn’t your first time with a woman, was it? By god, those were not moves of an amateur!”

“Hrmm...no it’s not. Had a few encounters in university that didn’t go anywhere. Much too much drama and hormones. Too many pretty girls with mood disorders had me resorting to marrying a man like Robert.”

“God, you don’t do anything by halves, do you?” asked Sally with a grin. It was a grin that Caroline was starting to love. 

“Nope. Do you want to do it again on Robert’s favourite sofa?”

Caroline had a mischievous glint in her eye and Sally knew she couldn’t pass it up.

“Oh! You’re bad. Let’s do it.”

And they did. They managed to get all their clothes off and Caroline was marvelling at the endorphins and the adrenaline rush that came with finger fucking Sally on Robert’s favourite sofa. It was marvellous. 

They ended up doing this every couple of weeks. It was always around mid-afternoon when Sally periodically got the day off after the end of a night shift. They had tea with biscuits and sex until it was time for Caroline to pick up the children from school at 4pm. It was over tea that they unloaded their troubles on each other. Sally was having problems with this consulting detective Lestrade had brought onto the cases. The only good thing about Sherlock Holmes was that he gave Robert a conniption fit every time he set foot on a crime scene. Caroline talked about Robert and her children, the difficulties with school teachers and preparing lunches. 

The sex was undeniably good. They always had it in unconventional places around the house to spite Robert. Robert’s favourite sofa ended up being their favourite place to fuck, but they did it mostly clothed so they didn’t stain the fabric. Other places included various carpeted floors, the bathroom floor, up against the wall, on sturdy tables and counters and one time in the garden shed. Occasionally they had sex in the bed Robert and Caroline slept in. Eventually, Sally invited Caroline to her house for tea and sex, where Caroline was fairly just content on having sex on Sally’s bed. Being in another woman’s flat and having mind-blowing sex was enough of a transgression that she really didn’t need to do it on Sally’s hard kitchen floor. Sally’s schedule became predictable enough for Caroline to anticipate and plan for their afternoon of sex.  
_____________________*~

It was six months later and Sally was in the middle of a troubling case at work. A bunch of unrelated suicides across London that had been linked by one distinctive poisonous pill was taking up most of Sally’s free time. Sally was taking a lot of trouble and extra long hours at work to prevent Lestrade from calling the insufferable Sherlock Holmes for help. It meant going six weeks without sex. That was alright. It was this time that Caroline had to make her periodic trip to visit her mother in Kent. Caroline found a babysitter through a neighbourhood friend and Robert didn’t expect her home until 8pm. Caroline missed Sally and knew that Sally ended her shift early that day. Caroline left her mother earlier than planned, citing babysitter scheduling problems that prevented her from staying for the early Sunday dinner they had planned. 

By this time, Sally had given Caroline keys to her flat. She let herself in, prepared a quick sandwich for Sally and put on the kettle for some tea. Sally came home with an exhausted and exasperated look on her face when she saw Caroline in her kitchen. 

“Left your mum early? For sex?” Sally scolded with a wry smile. “You should be ashamed of yourself, Caroline Anderson.”

“Consider me thoroughly shamed,” whispered Caroline before she kissed Sally. 

“Oh, a bit too soon for that. I’ll show you shame,” replied Sally as she went on her knees, unbuttoning Caroline’s jeans. It was actually the first time they had sex in Sally’s kitchen. Sally was doing wonderful things with her fingers and tongue that she came right there against the counter. Sally stood up and gave Caroline a sloppy kiss on the mouth before slowly moving to her neck.

“You smell like Robert,” murmured Sally.

“It’s the deodorant. I really can’t be bothered to buy the frilly flower stuff. Robert’s deodorant does the trick.”

“Hrmm...doesn’t do the trick for me,” murmured Sally between kisses. “I work with him after all. I can’t have that smell around me while I’m at work now, because I’ll be thinking of you, here in my kitchen...against my counter. How long before you have to go?”

“The babysitter will be there until 8pm. I’m expected to be home at 7:30.”

Sally looked up at Caroline, glancing at the oven clock, it was 5pm. She gave Caroline a wicked grin before her mobile rang. 

“Hello?” Sally answered. There was a long pause while Sally listened. A frown appeared on her face. Caroline quickly zipped up her jeans and started to look around the cupboards to find the sugar for the tea.

“Sir! No, please don’t call him. He’s an insufferable git, flapping his coat around and insulting all of us...I know! I’ve been pulling long shifts to....yeah, I know. Fine. Bring in Sherlock bloody Holmes. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Sally closed her mobile and gave Caroline an apologetic look.

“I overheard,” Caroline said quietly. “We can continue this later.”

“I know,” replied Sally. “I just hate the idea of spending time with Mr. Consulting Detective instead of getting off with you.”

“I know,” murmured Caroline as she gave Sally another kiss. “But just think of how much faster this case will be solved with Mr. Consulting Detective, it will leave us more time to for naked bedroom sex.”

“Good god, we haven’t had naked bedroom sex in ages. It beats hard kitchen floor sex any day.”

“Hey! I thought you liked it!”

“Yeah, I do! But I really miss the bed!”

“Go you,” laughed Caroline, giving Sally a light shove. “Sergeant Donovan. You have a murder to solve.”

Sally quickly took the sandwich Caroline made her, drove Caroline home before making her way to the crime scene. Sally stood outside, in the drizzling rain before she saw the dark figure with the flapping jacket approach with a shorter man tailing behind him. Sherlock Holmes seems to have found himself an insane sidekick. A doctor, the freak said. 

The freak snidely insinuated that she and Anderson were having a sordid love affair on Anderson’s kitchen floor. The very fact that the freak demonstrated to her that he wasn’t an infallible deducing wizard was little comfort to her. Anderson gave her a stunned and puzzled look at Sally, while Sally silently fumed. An uneasy feeling was settling in her stomach as she considered, the first time, the consequences of sleeping with your co-worker’s wife. Sally watched Sherlock and his new friend waltz into the crime scene, Anderson came up beside her and asked, “What was that about?”

“Don’t listen to him,” she replied, without looking at Anderson, but still retaining her furious expression. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I happened to have this tube of old spice as a free sample, the same one you like.”

“Old spice?” Anderson repeated, his eyes going squinty with confusion. “Isn’t that a men’s deodorant?”

“Yeah. I hate that flowery stuff,” responded Sally with a hint of hostility. “So I decided to try a free sample of Old Spice. Anderson, don’t you have better things to do than play twenty questions about my bathroom cabinet? I bet the freak won’t even suit up for the crime scene. He brought in a colleague too, whom Lestrade will likely forget to ask to suit up.”

“Fucking hell,” groaned Anderson, before running after Sherlock and his new friend.

Sally notified Lestrade that Sherlock was approaching the crime scene with a new friend and listened to Lestrade’s exasperated sigh and complaint before radioing out. Sally approached the police tape and gazed upon the wet pavement. She really couldn’t blame Sherlock for drawing Anderson’s suspicion; it was bound to happen eventually. This wasn’t Sally’s first affair with a married person, man or woman. These things always go pear-shaped in the end. It was good while it lasted, she just hope it would end with as few hurt feelings as possible.


End file.
